<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hwarang Academy by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929885">Hwarang Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex High School, Teacher/Student, They have classes on how to have sex, Tutoring, so many blow jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwarang Academy has been teaching the pretty youth of Korea the art of sex for centuries. Yunho doesn't seem to understand, but Yoochun will help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hwarang Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>From Wikipedia: The Hwarang, or "Flower Boys" were an elite group of male youth in Silla, an ancient Korean kingdom that lasted until the 10th century. There were educational institutions as well as social clubs where members gathered for all aspects of study, originally for arts and culture steeped mainly in Buddhism. Ancient sources referred only to the physical beauty of the "Flower Boys".</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Male-Oriented Oral Pleasure 1010<br/>
Block A, Section 3<br/>
10am-11:30am<br/>
Professor: Kim Jaejoong</i>
</p><p>
  <b>First Practical Exam, Total points possible: 100</b>
</p><p><span class="u">Technique and Style</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>15</b><br/>
No finesse. Deep throating is fine, but not all the time. No teasing at all.</p><p><span class="u">Cleanliness and Poise</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>12</b><br/>
It’s a dick not a popsicle. Sloppy.</p><p><span class="u">Time</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>10</b><br/>
Failed to make me come in the ten minute time limit. Fourteen minutes.</p><p><span class="u">Finish</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>18</b><br/>
Messy. Need to swallow it all and you gagged.</p><p><span class="u">Notes</span>: You lack confidence. Your mouth is pretty, and lips look amazing around a cock. You could be really good at this, but you need to practice more.</p><p>
  <b>1st Quarter Grade: 55/100</b><br/>
<i>This is unacceptable.</i>
</p><p>Yunho dropped his head to his desk and groaned.</p><p>Why was sucking cock so hard!?!</p><p>He was doing just fine in his other sexual education classes. History of Sex was easy. Even his “Losing your Virginity” class was going well, and he was learning about what he needed to do to make sure he didn’t hurt the person he was having sex with or get hurt by the person who would pay to take his virginity at the end of the semester. He excelled in his music and dance classes, and was doing okay in art.</p><p>“Jung Yunho,” a voice said.</p><p>Yunho lifted his head quickly, and noted that the rest of the class had gone, leaving him with their teacher.</p><p>“Sorry, Sonsaengnim Kim,” Yunho muttered and gathered up his books.</p><p>Sonsaengnim Kim pondered Yunho for a moment and said, “You need to work harder.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Yunho muttered.</p><p>His professor leaned against the front of his desk, tapping his finger on his lips. Kim Jaejoong had once been a courtesan to the Prime Minister’s court. He was the best teacher in all of Korea, and Yunho knew how lucky he was to have been accepted at Hwarang Academy and be taught by him.</p><p>Yunho’s eyes traveled his teacher’s body, over his broad shoulders and trim waist and then focused on his crotch. Yunho flushed, remembering just last week, unzipping his pants and lapping at his cock for his first practical exam. It’d been so different than the dildos they used for practice.</p><p>“I don’t have time to give you private lessons,” he said.</p><p>Yunho forced his eyes up.</p><p>“I can arrange for a tutor if you’d like,” he continued.</p><p>“A tutor?”</p><p>“Yes, one of our best students. He’s in his last semester and his grades and performance are beyond excellent. I’ll see if he has time.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim Kim smiled at him. “I firmly believe that you have potential, especially since you’re so good at deep throating so soon. You just need to learn the art. Think of it as less of an excuse to get someone off and more as something that you enjoy doing. Do you like this class?”</p><p>Yunho nodded. “It’s the only one that isn’t boring.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim chuckled. “Good. I want you to take that attitude and focus it on sucking cock. It shouldn’t be boring either. Other teachers gloss over foreplay, but foreplay is such a huge part of a successful, power round of love making. You’ll learn more about that next year.”</p><p>“Who is my tutor going to be?”</p><p>“Park Yoochun.”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. “Park Y-Yoo-what?”</p><p>Sonsaengnim Kim laughed. “Yes. He’s the best student we have at sucking cock. If he’s not available, then I’ll ask Shim Changmin, but Yoochun taught Changmin, and I’d much rather have him teach you too.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Yunho dropped his head on the desk again. He’d been crushing on Yoochun since the very first time he’d seen the gorgeous student.</p><p>Sonsaengnim chuckled and ruffled Yunho’s hair. “Don’t worry about it. Yoochun is very eager when it comes to helping other students. Now get to lunch. You can’t be hungry when you’re trying to have sex. It’ll distract you from the task at hand.”</p><p>Yunho nodded and took a deep breath. He gathered up his things and left the classroom. The halls were more or less empty. Most of the students were either in the cafeteria or outside enjoying the weather.</p><p>Yunho’s best-friend-since-primary-school Kim Junsu was leaning on the wall next to his locker. He smiled and said, “Where have you been?”</p><p>“Talking to Sonsaengnim Kim. I failed my practical.”</p><p>Junsu made a face. “Man, sucky. No pun intended. Sonsaengnim is really strict on grading.”</p><p>“He wants me to get a tutor.”</p><p>Junsu’s eyes went wide. “You’re that bad at sucking cock? Um, I mean … fuck, sorry.”</p><p>Yunho smiled and waved it away. “Yes, I’m that bad at sucking cock. It’s more difficult than it looks.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just practice with your roommate? What’s his name? Heechul?”</p><p>“Heechul is the same level as I am. He can’t teach me what I’m doing wrong.”</p><p>“True. Should we go to lunch?”</p><p>“No, I don’t want to be around people right now.”</p><p>Junsu frowned. “Okay. I have to go meet my brother, but I’ll see you after class.”</p><p>Yunho nodded. Head lowered, he hitched his backpack on his shoulder and headed out the front doors of the school. He really did just need to be alone. He took out his lunch and ate his sandwich carefully while he walked. A sidewalk wormed its way around the outer edge of the campus, and Yunho could walk around it once during his lunch break. The path took him past the athletic fields and the pool complex. It continued through the gardens and around the gazebos used for classes outdoors. Now that it was lunchtime, the gazebos were full of students either talking and eating their lunches or studying for their exams.</p><p>Yunho’s eyes landed on a couple. A boy lay on his back, arms above his head, naked and smiling, while the other ran hands over his body, reciting the names of different erogenous zones as well as different pressure and nerve points. That seemed so hard, remembering all those names, compared to the simple task of giving someone a blowjob in ten minutes.</p><p>Yunho sighed and kept walking.</p><p>Deep laughter carried across the open field, and Yunho looked over, stopping in his tracks.</p><p>Park Yoochun was lying on the grass, propped up on his elbows. A boy straddled his hips, hands rubbing up and down his chest. Yoochun’s smile widened, showing off perfectly white teeth, as the boy slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers found Yoochun’s left nipple, pinching lightly, rolling it around the pads of his fingertips. Yoochun sighed, head falling back, Adam’s apple bobbing, collar bones on display.</p><p><i>Good,</i> his lips said, <i>that’s … good.</i></p><p>He was whispering, and Yunho wondered what it would sound like to hear Park Yoochun’s sex voice.</p><p>Yunho swallowed, and then Yoochun looked past the boy, and caught Yunho’s eye and Yunho blushed and ducked his head and walked away. One would think he’d be used to seeing people making out and mostly naked everywhere. And he was. To an extent.</p><p>Park Yoochun seemed to be the exception.</p><p>(-- O --)</p><p>Two days later, class was almost over, and Yunho had stopped taking notes on Sonsaengnim’s lecture. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one that did horribly on the practical when it came to technique, and Sonsaengnim Kim was reviewing what most of the students got wrong. Yunho spent the time idly flipping through his text book. The pictures and the directions in the book didn’t make a whole lot of sense. It seemed like what was presented in the book wasn’t always what was best.</p><p>Yunho’s brain hurt from trying to remember the steps and the body parts.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and all the students turned their heads to see who it was.</p><p>Yunho’s breath caught, and so did about half the class.</p><p>Park Yoochun was leaning against the door frame. His navy blue uniform was pressed and clean. His white shirt was crisp, and his tie lay perfectly along his chest. He had long, wavy hair that fell to his chin, and he was smiling. His lower lip was plump and a red color too dark to be called pink. Yunho wanted to suck on it.</p><p>“Oh, hello, Park Yoochun-ah.”</p><p>“Hello, Sonsaengnim Jaejoong-ah.”</p><p>The students tittered in jealousy at the informality between the two.</p><p>Sonsaengnim Kim smiled at his favorite student and beckoned him in. “I asked Yoochun to come and demonstrate how to properly please your partner orally. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you about his grades. Yoochun has been the top of his class since he started here.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim Kim reached for his belt, but Yoochun caught his wrist.</p><p>He smiled and whispered, “Let me do it.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed at how deep, how gravely Yoochun’s voice was. He wondered how it affected the rest of the class, but didn’t want to pull his eyes from Yoochun to find out.</p><p>Sonsaengnim smiled softly and nodded.</p><p>Yoochun sank to his knees, licking his lips as his fingers loosened Jaejoong’s belt.</p><p>“Someone please note the time,” Sonsaengnim said.</p><p>Someone said what time it was, but Yunho didn’t look away.</p><p>Yoochun’s fingers brushed Sonsaengnim’s stomach, just above his boxers. Yunho inhaled, and so did Sonsaengnim, his stomach jerking from the light touch.</p><p>Yoochun pulled the band of boxers away from his body. Sonsaengnim’s erection sprang free, hardening before their eyes. Yoochun licked his lips again. He carefully moved Sonsaengnim’s clothes, and once he was sure they were sufficiently down his thighs and wouldn’t cause any kind of bunching or pinching, Yoochun let them go. He wrapped his hand around Sonsaengnim’s erection, lightly stroking. He licked his lips again and pulled Sonsaengnim’s dick straight, his tongue brushed the ridge and then wrapped around the head, dipping into the slit.</p><p>“Note the way he moves his tongue,” Sonsaengnim said, voice breathy. “The teasing flicks and touches.”</p><p>“Sonsaengnim,” Yoochun whined, lips still pressed against the pliant head. “Shut up and let me suck on you.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim chuckled. “This is a demonstration.”</p><p>“So let me demonstrate and shut up.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim tugged on Yoochun’s long hair. “Then get to it, dongsaeng.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled and then opened his mouth. He sucked softly on the head and moved his hand slowly.</p><p>Sonsaengnim’s head tilted back, mouth open. Yoochun lifted his other hand and pressed it against Sonsaengnim’s thigh, right by his erection. He didn’t squeeze, just used it for balance. His hand slipped further down Sonsaengnim’s shaft, his lips followed it. The skin, when revealed, was red and slick with spit, but it wasn’t messy. It didn’t drip or slurp.</p><p>Sonsaengnim’s fingers tightened in Yoochun’s hair, and his hips canted forward.</p><p>Yoochun rolled his eyes up, pouting with his look and Sonsaengnim smiled an apology. Then his eyes shut, and he had to put a hand on his desk.</p><p>Yoochun sped up, bobbing his head up and down, over and over, his hand twisted on the shaft and his other hand came off his hip and gripped his balls.</p><p>Yunho held his breath for as long as he could, breathed a couple times, and held it again. Anticipation.</p><p>Sonsaengnim moaned, deep shaky, weak. He held Yoochun’s face, jerked his hips forward quick, once twice and then shuddered. Whimpering. Yoochun’s throat convulsed, Adam’s apple moving up and down.</p><p>Yunho squeezed his thighs, wishing he could make someone moan like that.</p><p>Sonsaengnim’s fingers gripped the edge of his desk, knuckles white.</p><p>Finally, Yoochun pulled away, licking his lips.</p><p>Sonsaengnim smiled down at him, and trailed his finger over Yoochun’s cheek and neck.</p><p>“Time?”</p><p>A few students cleared their throats, and Yunho had to blink, remember this was class. His dick was hard.</p><p>“Almost eight minutes, Sonsaengnim Kim.”</p><p>“Well done, Yoochun-ah.”</p><p>“I had a good teacher.”</p><p>Sonsaengnim laughed. He patted Yoochun’s cheek and told him to go sit down. Yoochun stood up, his pants were tented with an erection.</p><p>Yunho swallowed deeply. He hadn’t gotten an erection while sucking on Sonsaengnim or while practicing. That must have been what Sonsaengnim meant when he said he had to enjoy a blowjob. Yunho was sure he’d enjoy it if he got to suck on Yoochun’s cock.</p><p>Sonsaengnim talked about their assignment, but Yunho’s eyes didn’t leave Yoochun’s form in Sonsaengnim’s chair.</p><p>The bell rang and the class gathered up their things.</p><p>“Jung Yunho,” Sonsaengnim called, “please meet with me for a few minutes.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed, eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at Yoochun’s smile. As soon as the last student left, Sonsaengnim said, “Yunho, this is Park Yoochun.”</p><p>Yunho hastily stood up, cheeks aflame because he still had an erection. He bowed and stammered a polite greeting to his sunbae.</p><p>“Yoochun-ah is going to tutor you. I know it’s still early in the semester, but in a few weeks, we’re going to go to the next section which will include rimming. I don’t want you to fall behind, and being able to suck on my cock and make me come in ten minutes is definitely going to be on your midterm.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Yunho said.</p><p>“Now Yoochun has piano lessons after his normal classes on A days and you have art, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Yoochun is willing to meet you after your B days, is that okay?”</p><p>Yunho swallowed and nodded. “That will be fine, Sonsaengnim.”</p><p>“Great,” Yoochun said and stood up. “It’s lunch time now. Let’s walk to the cafeteria and exchange phone numbers.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed, bowed and whispered, “Yes, sunbae.” He was going to get Yoochun’s number.</p><p>He was lucky he wasn’t going to faint.</p><p>Yunho staggered next to Yoochun, all the way to his locker. Junsu was there again, waiting for him, and his eyes went wide when he saw who Yunho was with.</p><p>“Hello, Yoochun-sunbae.”</p><p>“Hi, Junsu. How are your vocal lessons going?”</p><p>Junsu’s mouth opened and closed in shock that Park Yoochun knew about his problems in choir. “Um, good, thank you. I … yeah … working hard.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Let me know if you ever need me to play piano for you. I don’t mind.”</p><p>Junsu swallowed. “Oh, thank you, Yoochun-sunbae.”</p><p>“I like helping out other students. I have to help Yunho learn to suck cock,” Yoochun said and slapped Yunho’s shoulder. In a conspiratorial whisper, he added, “I can help you with that too.” And then he winked.</p><p>Junsu’s cheeks burned red, and he stammered something until Yoochun took pity on the poor boy and laughed. “I’m kidding. Sonsaengnim Kim says you’re doing really well. Better than him, anyway,” he added and jerked his thumb to Yunho.</p><p>Yunho blushed and looked down.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Yunho-hoobae, I’ll teach you everything I know.”</p><p>“Thank you, Yoochun-sunbae.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Yoochun slapped his shoulder one more time and turned around and walked away. Just a few steps and he turned his head and shouted, “Bye Junsu!” and did a bit of aegyo. A few boys in the hall swooned and staggered into the lockers.</p><p>Junsu giggled and waved. “You’re so lucky, Yunnie.”</p><p>“I’m so dead.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“He’s going to make me come in thirty seconds and oh god, why … fuck, I need to go jerk off.”</p><p>Junsu laughed.</p><p>(-- O --)</p><p>Shaking, Yunho made his way across campus. Yoochun had sent him a text telling him to meet at his gazebo. Yes, Yoochun had his own gazebo. Everyone else on campus knew better than to go there unless Yoochun was with them.</p><p>Yunho saw that Yoochun wasn’t alone. He had another boy pressed against the railing. They were eating each others’ mouths and Yoochun’s hand was rubbing on the other’s cock. He was tall and skinny, and when they broke for air, Yunho finally recognized Shim Changmin.</p><p>Changmin-sunbae smiled and then he caught sight of Yunho. “Your guinea pig is here.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and looked down.</p><p>“Hi, Yunho-shi.”</p><p>“Hello, Yoochun-sunbae, Changmin-sunbae.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight,” Yoochun said and pressed a kiss to Changmin’s cheek.</p><p>Changmin punched his shoulder with a laugh. “Yep. Dinner. I won’t forget.” He walked past Yunho and growled, “Have fun.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed nervously. He shifted from foot to foot.</p><p>“Well, come on,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Yunho glanced up and then down, and then hurried up the three stairs to the gazebo. One of the benches around the edge was padded and had pillows on it. Yoochun went there and sat down. He patted the spot next to him. With jerking movement, Yunho sat next to him.</p><p>Yoochun’s hand landed on his knee. “Why are you so nervous?”</p><p>“Because … because … I … it’s you … and …”</p><p>Yoochun chuckled, in his deep voice, and Yunho shivered. He was already hard, just <i>sitting</i> next to Yoochun.</p><p>Yoochun’s hand went higher, and Yunho curled away from his touch.</p><p>“Hey, what …” He huffed, and then cupped Yunho’s face and kissed him.</p><p>Yunho grunted in surprise and tried to pull away.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Yunho bit his lips into his mouth.</p><p>Yoochun sighed. “What’s the first rule of giving a proper blowjob?”</p><p>“Relax,” Yunho muttered.</p><p>“Exactly. Now, come on. Kiss me.”</p><p>“But … I … “ Yunho swallowed.</p><p>Yoochun sighed. He reached up and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head, and then unbuttoned his shirt.</p><p>“Sunbae!”</p><p>“You need to relax,” Yoochun said. “I can’t teach you anything if you aren’t relaxed. Take off your clothes.”</p><p>“That won’t help me relax!”</p><p>Yoochun shrugged. “I know. But the blowjob I plan on giving you will relax you and I don’t want to get your uniform dirty.”</p><p>Yunho gaped at him.</p><p>“What? You thought I was going to teach you theory and quiz you on anatomy? Give me a break and strip. Now.”</p><p>Yunho shut his eyes tightly and weighed his options. He really did need the help, and Junsu would be smacking him in the face if he said that he didn’t take the opportunity to get naked with Park Yoochun.</p><p>Fingers brushed his neck, and Yunho’s eyes flew open. Yoochun’s face was so close. Yunho froze, unable to stop his sunbae from loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Yoochun was completely naked. His pale skin soaked in the dim light. The shadows from the wooden slats painted gray lines over his torso and legs.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed, Yunho-yah,” Yoochun whispered. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”</p><p>“That’s a requirement to attend this school,” Yunho said.</p><p>Yoochun laughed. “It is. And since we spend so much of our lives surrounded by pretty people, when one of them actually calls you gorgeous, then you should accept it as a compliment.”</p><p>Yoochun pushed his jacket off, and then his shirt, leaving him in his tie and pants. Lips touched his and Yoochun whispered, “Come on, beautiful. I want to see you naked.”</p><p>Still shaking, Yunho nodded. He kicked his shoes off, pulled off his socks and then unclasped his pants. He stripped quickly, skin flushed with embarrassment, and then sat, curled up on himself, on the bench.</p><p>Yoochun kneeled in front of him. He pried open his legs and then scooted between them. Yunho tried to keep his crotch covered, but his dick was already so hard and his hands were only so big.</p><p>Yoochun took his wrists lightly, lifted his hands and wrapped them around his waist. Yunho met his eyes, and tried not to let his fear show.</p><p>Yoochun smiled, leaned forward and whispered, “Kiss me.”</p><p>Yunho shivered and covered the tiny distance between their mouths. He angled his head and kissed Park Yoochun. Oh, god, he was kissing Park Yoochun.</p><p>Yoochun moaned, hands sneaking around his waist, and pulled them closer. Their erections brushed, and a jolt of pleasure shot through Yunho’s body.</p><p>“Sex is an art,” Yoochun said into their kiss. “The same way you take colors and create a painting, or write calligraphy on a scroll. You practice the movements and take note of the reactions of your audience until you’ve perfected it. A painting is more expressive when you put your emotions into it. Sex, in all its forms, is the same way.”</p><p>Yunho nodded, licking Yoochun’s lips, and then asked, “W-why … why do we have textbooks then? It always seems they’re wrong.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. He sucked Yunho’s lower lip into his mouth before answering, and then lapped at his lips while he talked. “A textbook gives you a general idea. It teaches you the terms and the forms and the ways. But it’s like reading a textbook on how to paint. You can’t actually learn until you take that paintbrush and oil to a canvas.”</p><p>“Yoochun-sunbae?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Have you liked every person you’ve been with?”</p><p>Yoochun broke from his lips and tilted his head. “I think I understand what you mean by ‘like’, but Yunho-yah, you can’t ‘like’ someone in this business.”</p><p>Yoochun stopped and rubbed his hands up and down Yunho’s front, chest to stomach. “You have a great body,” he said with a grin.</p><p>Yunho blushed and ducked his head.</p><p>“I guess I should rephrase that,” Yoochun continued. His fingers twisted Yoochun’s right nipple, and Yoochun moaned, hips rising. “Sex is usually better when you’re with a person you like, and when you’re with someone you’re comfortable with. But remember, Yunho-yah. We’re being trained to serve in the court. We won’t always know the men we pleasure. We won’t always like the men we pleasure. That’s why, instead of getting pleasure from the men, we get pleasure from the act. It’s so important for you to like sucking on cock, and it’s so important for you to get pleasure from sucking on cock.”</p><p>Yoochun’s fingers wrapped around his erection.</p><p>Yunho moaned and leaned his head back on the wall. He unconsciously spread his legs more and tugged on the back of Yoochun’s neck.</p><p>“I doubt you’ll remember this, but do try to pay attention.”</p><p>Yunho wondered what he meant, and then warm breath ghosted over the head of his erection. Yunho whimpered, and then cried out when Yoochun’s tongue licked around the pliant head.</p><p>“You have a beautiful cock, Yunho-yah,” Yoochun said. “Nice and straight. Wide. Men are going to clamor over themselves to get fucked by you.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and gasped out a proper thank you. Or he just mumbled, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>Yoochun stroked him slowly, not sucking on him, merely licking the head.</p><p>Yunho felt his orgasm rushing through him, felt the built up pressure and need and <i>ohmygodParkYoochunissuckingmycock</i>.</p><p>“Hyung, please, oh please, fuck,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>Yoochun chuckled and let the head into his mouth. His lips stayed just at the head, and he sucked softly, still stroking, turning Yunho to mush.</p><p>Yunho tugged on his hair, crying out from the sensations. He wanted to be in Yoochun’s throat, he wanted to thrust up into his mouth.</p><p>Yoochun’s hand slid down his shaft, and his lips followed, just a few inches, but it was enough. The heat and slickness around his cock and the firm hand squeezing him over and over threw Yunho over the edge, and his orgasm pulsed through him, his dick jerked, and Yoochun moaned and sped up a little.</p><p>Yunho practically screamed, upper body curling over Yoochun, as he came, shooting his orgasm into Yoochun’s mouth.</p><p>Yoochun swallowed, never gagging, taking more, tongue wrapping around him to make sure that not a single drop slipped past his lips.</p><p>Yunho sagged boneless against the bench, legs falling open, chest heaving from the effort of sucking air into his lungs.</p><p>“Damn, you’re good,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>“So are you,” Yoochun replied and licked the last drop of come from the weeping tip. “Good enough to eat.”</p><p>Yunho moaned.</p><p>Lips pressed against his, and Yunho had no problems at all kissing Yoochun back.</p><p>“I like you,” Yoochun whispered. “No, I’m not just saying that because it’ll make this easier for you, but I do like you. I like your artwork, and I love watching you dance.”</p><p>“Stalker,” Yunho whispered.</p><p>“No, that’d be your title,” Yoochun said. “I think before Jaejoong-hyung introduced us, you didn’t think I thought you existed.”</p><p>Yunho tried to work out that sentence in the swirling of his brain, and then he nodded.</p><p>“Not that I couldn’t notice someone who always stared at me.”</p><p>Yunho blushed. “Sorry, Yoochun-sunbae.”</p><p>“You called me hyung when I had my lips on your cock. Don’t stop now.”</p><p>“O-okay, hyung.”</p><p>Yoochun grinned and kissed him again. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Yunho swallowed nervously and nodded. “I-I guess.”</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. He pushed up on the bench and sat next to Yunho. Yunho turned his head under the direction of Yoochun’s fingers and their lips and tongues tangled again.</p><p>“Touch me,” Yoochun breathed.</p><p>Yunho slipped his hand up over Yoochun’s thigh, shaking slightly and then gasping into the next kiss when his hands cupped Yoochun’s firm erection.</p><p>“See? I like you, and I love blowjobs. Giving someone a blowjob should make you hard as a rock.”</p><p>“Why do you like it?” Yunho asked.</p><p>Yoochun grinned. He tugged on Yunho’s arm and as he explained, Yunho went to his knees, between Yoochun’s spread legs. “I have control. I have control over the man, I have control over when he comes, I have control over the noises he makes. Kingdoms have been destroyed and wives stolen just from blowjobs. Blowjobs make men lose control.”</p><p>Yunho could definitely attest to that.</p><p>“That’s why I like it. Some people love the taste and feel of a cock in their throat. Others like the way the participant responds. You have to find your own reason to like it.”</p><p>Yunho stared at Yoochun’s dick in his hand and licked his lips. He knew the steps, he had them memorized, but that hadn’t helped him when he was taking his exam.</p><p>Yoochun’s fingers trailed over his face. “I want you to just suck on me like you normally would. After that, I can see what you’re doing wrong and help you.”</p><p>“I’m doing everything wrong.”</p><p>Yoochun grinned. “No you’re not. That slightly dazed innocent look is fantastic.”</p><p>Yunho blushed. After one more internal pep talk, he leaned forward and licked at the head of Yoochun’s erection. Tangy precome exploded on his tongue, and he moaned and sucked the head into his mouth. Yoochun’s hand tightened on his shoulder and he hissed, and Yunho pulled away and stammered an apology.</p><p>Yoochun shook his head. “Don’t stop. Suck on me.”</p><p>“I can’t do it.”</p><p>“Yes, you can, come on. It’s just practice, remember?”</p><p>Yunho shook his head again, feeling his throat close up. God, he would not cry. He couldn’t cry. But this was the simplest thing. If he couldn’t do this then he might as well just leave the school.</p><p>Lips pressed against his, and he wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m not going to judge you,” Yoochun whispered, running his hands all over Yunho’s body. “I’m here to help, that’s all. And god, Yunho, I really really want to see those pretty lips around my cock. And Jaejoong-hyung said you can deep throat. I definitely want to see you do that. I want to watch you take my cock in your throat and swallow me so deep that you’ll feel me in your stomach.”</p><p>Yunho shivered.</p><p>Yoochun pulled away from his lips and then practically growled, “Suck on me, Yunnie. Make me come.”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes went wide and his own erection twitched from the huskiness of Yoochun’s sex voice. He pushed Yoochun back, grabbed his erection and sucked the head into his mouth. Yoochun moaned, hands tangling in Yunho’s hair. Yunho echoed the moan, and turned his head, so Yoochun was pulling his hair. It only took two twists for Yoochun to understand what he wanted, and he yanked Yunho’s head up and down, his hips moved too, and Yunho’s face pressed against his stomach. Yunho gripped Yoochun’s legs, and did his best to remember how to move his tongue and breathe all at the same time.</p><p>Yunho whimpered when precome flooded his mouth again, and he tightened his mouth, eager to swallow it all.</p><p>Yoochun moaned his name, legs shaking and body twitching.</p><p>Yunho reached a hand up, tugged on Yoochun’s balls and then whined lowed, begging with whimpers for Yoochun to come.</p><p>Yoochun gasped and yanked Yunho back by the hair, he twisted his hand, and Yunho’s eyes shut from the pain, mouth open, and Yoochun came hard, splattering Yunho’s face.</p><p>Yunho whimpered and licked his lips. He wasn’t supposed to let any of it out of his mouth. Why had Yoochun done that?</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho,” Yoochun said after a moment.</p><p>Yunho opened an eye, the one not covered in come.</p><p>Yoochun had fallen against the bench. He still stroked his cock, and a trail of come dripped down the shaft. Yunho leaned forward and licked it up, remembering to lightly suck and swirl his tongue around the tip to clean Yoochun off.</p><p>“Oh, god, Yunnie,” Yoochun gasped, and Yunho closed his mouth around the head to suck the last bit of come from him. He pulled back and kneeled, hands on his thighs, and waited for Yoochun’s assessment.</p><p>Yoochun took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and smiled. “Well, I now know why you’re having problems.”</p><p>Yunho bit his lip and looked away.</p><p>Yoochun chuckled. “First of all, that was fucking amazing. Second, you have come all over your face.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and Yoochun reached up. He scraped the come from his face and pressed finger-fulls of it into his mouth. Yunho eagerly licked them clean, moaning when Yoochun shoved his fingers farther than necessary into his throat. His cock twitched. And Yunho cried out when Yoochun suddenly stroked him.</p><p>“You like being controlled,” Yoochun said and kissed him.</p><p>Yunho followed his kiss, thinking about that. It made sense, at least to him. He’d always been a bit quieter than most people. More willing to study than to play games. He usually deferred all things, just to make sure everyone else was happy. Even with Junsu.</p><p>Yoochun pulled away from his lips and smiled. “This is going to be fun.”</p><p>“What is?” Yunho’s voice was a bit rough from Yoochun’s treatment and he had to clear his throat.</p><p>“Teaching you. I want you to know that you just made me come in less than five minutes.”</p><p>Yunho’s eyes went wide. “What?”</p><p>“I timed it. It was less than five minutes. You know why?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you wanted to be controlled and I did not mind controlling you.” Yoochun’s hands slipped into his hair again, yanking lightly. “Moving your head up and down my cock and thrusting deep in your throat, god, it’s so hot. And you didn’t gag once. Jaejoong-hyung was right about the deep throating.”</p><p>“Y-you liked it?”</p><p>Yoochun grinned. “Yes. I like being in control, remember?”</p><p>Yunho flushed.</p><p>Yoochun pulled at his arm and they resettled on the bench, chest to back with Yoochun’s arms around Yunho’s torso. His fingertips played with his nipples and he cupped Yunho’s pec muscles.</p><p>“I’m going to talk to Jaejoong-hyung about this, but I think we can find a way for you to learn to suck cock without actually being in control of it. Until then,” Yoochun turned his face and kissed him again.</p><p>Yunho moaned, not caring at all that Yoochun was devouring his mouth. Yoochun’s hands slid down his body, and Yunho whimpered when he started stroking Yunho’s cock.</p><p>“I want you to suck on my dick again,” Yoochun whispered, voice deep and gravelly.</p><p>Yunho shivered and squirmed against him. Yoochun’s hard dick pushed into his back. “Can I?”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>Yunho nodded.</p><p>Yoochun pulled his arm, and Yunho rolled over. Yoochun lay down on the bench, one foot up on the railing and the other on the floor.</p><p>“Come on, Yunnie-ah. Suck on me.”</p><p>Yunho swallowed and shifted back. He touched Yoochun’s balls gently, and then lifted his hand to stroke Yoochun’s erection.</p><p>“I want you to tease me,” Yoochun said. His finger tips trailed over his own nipple. “Don’t worry about time, don’t worry about technique or style or anything else. Just tease me.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Yoochun shrugged. “If I were in your place, what would I do to you to tease you? Do what I’d do.”</p><p>Yunho remembered the way Yoochun had sucked on Sonsaengnim. How he’d concentrated on just the head, and moved his hand.</p><p>“Come on, Yunnie. Tease me.”</p><p>Yunho licked his lips, and then leaned down and tongued at the slit of Yoochun’s cock. He still tasted like come, and Yunho moaned, licking faster.</p><p>“Tease, Yunnie, tease.”</p><p>Yunho lifted his head, brow furrowed in concern and bit his lip.</p><p>Yoochun smiled and touched his cheek. “You like come?”</p><p>Yunho nodded, flushing slightly. So many people said it tasted gross, but Yunho didn’t mind it at all.</p><p>“Then savor it. Don’t guzzle it. Sip at it and enjoy it.”</p><p>Yunho smiled widely and nodded. “Okay, hyung. May I try again?”</p><p>“By all means.” He gestured to his dick.</p><p>Yunho lifted it carefully from Yoochun’s stomach. A wet splotch shone on his skin, and Yunho went there first, lightly licking up the taste of precome. Yoochun’s dick pressed against his cheek. Yoochun moaned, and Yunho blushed. Yunho liked knowing that it was him who was making Yoochun moan.</p><p>He trailed his tongue up the underside of Yoochun’s erection, gathering more of the taste on his tongue. He licked the slit again, fought the need to cover it with his mouth and suck, and just lapped at it. His own dick pulsed and he felt precome dripping to the bench. He paused for a moment, took his hand and cupped it over his dick. He brought it up to his mouth and licked the fluid off.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho, that’s sexy.”</p><p>Yunho fought his blush and then went back to work. Licking, just licking, twisting his hand where it was around the base.</p><p>Yoochun moaned, hand settling in his hair, fingers tugging lightly. “So sexy. So gorgeous with your tongue on my dick.”</p><p>Yunho pressed his lips into the pliant head, and then slowly opened them, swiping his tongue over the skin, into the slit. He lowered his mouth until the ridge popped under his lips and then he sucked, mouth filling with precome. His head went light, and he started down, to take him all, but Yoochun tugged on his hair and reminded him again to tease. So Yunho teased. He stroked the shaft with his hand and sucked on the head, hard, soft, never the same with each one.</p><p>Yoochun continued to pump precome into his mouth, and Yunho continued to swallow it.</p><p>“Fuck, Yunho, just … okay, fuck, do it, take me into your throat.”</p><p>Yunho smirked and slowly, ever so slowly, let his mouth lower. Yoochun’s dick pressed against the roof of his mouth, and he pulled back, lapping at the head before taking him down again, further, until his throat was expanding to let him in. He paused with his face pressed against Yoochun’s stomach and swallowed, and swallowed again.</p><p>Yoochun cried out, fingers tightening in his hair and he suddenly yanked Yunho up and then violently pushed him down, again and again.</p><p>“God, you make me so hard, Yunnie, you make me come so … so … oh fuck, fucking.”</p><p>Yoochun’s dick pulsed, and Yunho pulled his head up, stroked the shaft and licked at the ridge. Yoochun moaned, hips rising and then his cock twitched, jerked, and Yunho watched as a bead of white pearled in the slit and then shot out and hit him in the face. Yunho moaned and licked Yoochun, swallowing and whimpering as he once again covered Yunho’s face in his release.</p><p>Yoochun sagged to the bench, fingers slipping out of his hair. He moaned, eyes half lidded and watched while Yunho cleaned up the come from his face and from Yunho’s body.</p><p>“Amazing,” Yoochun whispered. “So fucking amazing.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and hid his face in the bend at Yoochun’s hip.</p><p>“No, come and kiss me.”</p><p>Yunho looked up at him, and Yoochun pouted and tugged at his hair.</p><p>Yunho smiled and crawled up his body. Their lips met and Yoochun moaned, shoving his tongue into Yunho’s throat. Yunho moaned too, and then cried out when Yoochun grabbed his cock and stroked him quickly.</p><p>“Come all over me,” Yoochun whispered into his mouth, voice deep and needy. “Come all over me and then I’ll let you lick me clean.”</p><p>Yunho shivered. He thrust into Yoochun’s hand, head light and airy. Their lips met again and again, and Yunho had no idea which way was up or where his hands were or what was going on. His orgasm whipped through him, faster than usual since he was thinking of licking Yoochun clean.</p><p>“Hyung,” Yunho gasped.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I … need … let me come, please.”</p><p>Yoochun smirked. “Come, dongsaeng, whenever you need to.”</p><p>“Right now?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Yunho sighed in relief and lowered his head. He panted, mouth open, everything shadowed, and jerked his hips until he was spasming and covering Yoochun’s chest and stomach in thick strands of come. He barely caught himself from collapsing on top of him. Without recovering, Yunho slipped back, and sucked up the clump of come that was just below Yoochun’s nipple. He shivered at the feel of the bud on his tongue, and then only opened his eyes to find the next clump and then the next one. He yanked on Yoochun’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, lapping at the come on his fingers.</p><p>“You really are sexy, Yunho,” Yoochun said. “Gorgeous.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and kept sucking on Yoochun’s fingers.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Yoochun said.</p><p>Yunho glanced around. The setting sun bathed the gazebo in a golden glow. He dropped Yoochun’s hand in surprise. “How long was I sucking on you?”</p><p>Yoochun smiled. “Not long enough. I don’t ever want your mouth anywhere but on my cock.”</p><p>Yunho blushed and rubbed his arms.</p><p>“Unfortunately, I have homework, and I’m sure you do too.”</p><p>Yunho nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get dressed and get out of here. We’ll meet again … let’s say on Saturday.”</p><p>“Okay, hyung.”</p><p>Yoochun smiled widely.</p><p>They gathered their clothes and dressed.</p><p>Yoochun left the gazebo first, and took Yunho’s hand.</p><p>Yunho almost stopped in surprise. Yoochun smiled at him, and they said nothing as Yoochun walked Yunho to his dorm. He said nothing about the blowjob, nothing about tutoring or teaching. He kissed Yunho roughly, hips jerking against Yunho’s.</p><p>“Sexy,” he whispered. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>Yunho nodded and pressed a quick peck to his lips. “Thank you, hyung.”</p><p>“Hm, yeah, no. Thank you.”</p><p>Yunho reluctantly turned away from him and went up to his room. His roommate Heechul was lounging on his bed. He sat up, eyes wide and demanded, “Well, how was it?”</p><p>“Surreal.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Orgasmic.”</p><p>“Oh my god you lucky asshole. I hate you.”</p><p>--</p><p>
  <i>Male-Oriented Oral Pleasure 1010<br/>
Block A, Section 3<br/>
10am-11:30am<br/>
Professor: Kim Jaejoong</i>
</p><p>
  <b>Midterm Exam, Total points possible: 100</b>
</p><p><b>Oral Sex</b><br/>
<span class="u">Technique and Style</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>20</b><br/>
Deep throating is amazing, with sufficient teasing at the beginning. I still feel like you can improve on this though.</p><p><span class="u">Cleanliness and Poise</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>20</b><br/>
A little messy. Too much spit, but that comes with deep throating.</p><p><span class="u">Time</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>25</b><br/>
Six and a half minutes. Fastest in the class. Well done!</p><p><span class="u">Finish</span> <i>Total points possible</i>: <b>25</b> <i>Points Received</i>: <b>23</b><br/>
Swallowed with my cock in your throat and didn’t let a single drop escape, and no gagging. I docked you points because you sucked on me for a little too long after I already came. That can be uncomfortable.</p><p><span class="u">Notes</span>: Such an improvement! I’m so glad! I still say your mouth is the prettiest in class, and your lips look fuckable when they are around a cock. You are getting really good at this. Keep practicing!</p><p>
  <b>1st Quarter Grade: 88/100</b><br/>
<i>Great job, Yunho!</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>